In previous years we developed fabrication technologies of nanometric structures having high aspect ratios for producing hard x-ray phase gratings of 200 and 400 nm periods. This year we enlarged the size of such components from 1 mm tall to 10 mm tall. We also began the work on high aspect ratio x-ray optics in silicon and polymer materials for x-ray microscopy using widely available compact x-ray sources. Micro and nano fabrication development is costly in nature but sets the pace for the development of new imaging methods and devices. It is the enabling factor in our effort to realize a new generation of x-ray imaging devices.